<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>嘿，来根老冰棍吧 by OvO_Cloud</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24390103">嘿，来根老冰棍吧</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/OvO_Cloud/pseuds/OvO_Cloud'>OvO_Cloud</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Captain America (Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 02:48:33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>7,173</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24390103</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/OvO_Cloud/pseuds/OvO_Cloud</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>设定是职员Steve X 男模Bucky。<br/>沙雕向。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>嘿，来根老冰棍吧</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>  神棍局是一个大型跨国公司，致力于生产各类冰棍。他们的冰棍分类极为细致，而且弥漫着浓厚的创新气息。神棍局制作冰棍的设备都由富商Tony Stark赞助，同时他们还聘请了Bruce Bannar博士不断地为他们的冰棍研制新配方，这使他们始终走在世界冰棍界的前沿。神棍局局长Fury以及他的助手Coulson物色了一批包括NatashaRomanoff ，Clint Barton等人在内的高级推销员，使得神棍局在冰棍界的老大地位更加的不可撼动。</p><p>    ——而他们的首席推销员Steve Rogers，则以专门推销老冰棍而为美国人民所熟知。Steve以他完美的身材，温暖的微笑以及绝佳的推销技术让神棍局生产的老冰棍屡屡脱销。尽管当时神棍局并没有在这种冰棍上下太大的功夫，但经由Steve推销之后，顾客们普遍给予高度的好评，称赞神棍局的老冰棍“简单环保而且味道好，能起到清热解毒消暑的功效”。于是名声就这么传开了。</p><p>    又到一年夏天，首席推销员Steve推着冰柜早早地来到大街上，现在街上并没有多少人，不过转眼间街上的每个人就人手一个老冰棍了。</p><p>    Steve有些庆幸今天来得早，没有被太多人堵上，这种情况可并不多见，他要好好享受一下难得的清闲时光。突然，他的目光捕捉到一个身影——并不是因为那个人有多么的与众不同，而是因为……他没有拿着冰棍。</p><p>    试想一下，当街上所有人都拿着冰棍而你却两手空空的时候，你自然会显得很扎眼。</p><p>    Steve眯着眼睛望着那个人。他是从侧边走过来的，以他目前的行走线路来说刚好会经过Steve和他的冰柜。Steve仔细地打量着那个人，随着他走近，他的身形越来越清晰。</p><p>     Steve可以看出来那是一个身材不错的男人，穿着白衬衫，牛仔裤。他头上的鸭舌帽压得很低，根本看不清脸，不过可以看见半长微卷的头发。可能是刚到这里的人吧。Steve想，不然的话他一定早就奔着自己的冰柜来了。这又是个推销老冰棍的好机会！</p><p>     Steve深吸了一口气，在男人走近冰柜的时候突然拿出一只冰棍伸到男人的鼻子底下：“嘿，来根——”话还没说完，男人就跟没看见似的径直撇开他走了。这不科学！Steve还从没遇到过拒绝他的冰棍的人，他举着冰棍快速地跟了上去：“天这么热，不来根冰棍吗？”</p><p>     男人没理他，继续往前走，加快了步子。Steve有些急了，干脆一步跨到男人前边挡住了他的路。“给，这根冰棍送你了，路上挺热的，觉得好吃的话再来！”他把冰棍塞到男人手里。</p><p>   男人终于缓缓抬起头：“我不喜欢吃冰棍。”</p><p> “Bucky——？！”Steve在那一瞬间惊喜地叫出了声，他直接忽略了对方疑惑的眼神猛地抱住了对方。“这些年你都去哪儿了？”他的脑海里，回忆炸开——</p><p>    六年前，Steve不过是一个穷小子，找不到好工作，只好以卖冰棍为生。他那时还没有被神棍局挖掘，只是一个摆零摊的。他的小冰棍摊并无多少人问津，每次都是等到冰棍快化了还没卖出去四分之一。<br/>      <br/>    但是，有一个人对他是例外——那就是James Buchanan Barnes，Steve喜欢叫他Bucky。Bucky每次路过Steve的冰棍摊时都至少会买十根冰棍，据他说，买这么多是因为他要给他们一大家子人带冰棍吃，但天知道等他带回家那些冰棍都成什么样了！有时候Bucky会坐到Steve的冰棍摊旁边帮他一起卖冰棍，通常在这时候销量会好很多。Bucky的推销技术可比那时的Steve好多了。而两个人的关系也在发生着微妙的变化。</p><p>    Steve永远都记得那个中午。他的冰棍在Bucky的帮助下破天荒地卖得只剩下最后一根，是老冰棍。Bucky就对他说，嘿Steve，天这么热，最后一根冰棍咱们就不卖给别人了，一起吃掉吧！Steve点点头，然后他拿着冰棍，Bucky握着他的手，他从下边开始吃，Bucky从上边开始咬。冰棍化的很快，化到他的手上，滴到他的脖子里，凉凉的。到最后冰棍吃完了，他们俩的嘴唇也绕过那根他们吃剩下的小棍子贴在了一起。他们后来还在那根小棍子上刻下了Steve&amp;Bucky。那根小棍子一直在Steve的口袋里，和他形影不离。直到有一天Bucky搬走了，Steve再也没见到他，每次想念他的时候总会拿出这根小棍子瞧瞧，算是一点心理安慰。再后来，他进入了神棍局，成为了首席推销员。</p><p>   而现在，Bucky居然出现在了他的面前！天啊，这一切都来得太突然了！</p><p>     Steve被对方猛地一推，这才从回忆中清醒过来，他看着眼前的人，激动得无以复加。“嘿Bucky！真没想到能在这儿遇见……”</p><p>“谁他妈是Bucky？！”男人冷冷地瞟了Steve一眼，打算绕过他。</p><p>“Bucky…..？你是Bucky啊！你不记得我了吗？我是Steve！”Steve急忙拦住他，“我们以前一起卖过冰棍的你不记得了吗？！”</p><p>“谁他妈是Steve？！”男人站定了，有些不耐烦地看着他。</p><p> “我他妈——啊不是，我——我是Steve！！”Steve回了回神，在口袋里一阵乱翻，手忙脚乱地掏出那根一直带在身边的小棍子拿到Bukcy眼前：“你看这个。这是我们当年一起刻的。我们俩的名字。”</p><p>    Bucky用沉默回应他。Steve想他也许正在记起什么，小心翼翼地想观察他脸上的表情变化，却发现他脸上一片茫然。</p><p>“你认错人了。我还有事。”Bucky抬起头，拨开Steve的手，将已经化成水的冰棍丢到他怀里。“你自己留着吧，我不吃冰棍。”</p><p>    Bucky拉低帽檐走远了，Steve刚想再冲上去问点什么，却在迈出步子的前一秒被路人们里三层外三层地围了个水泄不通。</p><p>“请给我一根老冰棍！”</p><p>“我要两根！”</p><p>“等——等一下…..”Steve艰难地挪动着，“冰…..冰柜在那边…..”</p><p>“诶，你们有没有看见，刚才那个走远的好像是个模特耶！”Steve听见人群中传来的声音。</p><p>“真的吗？是不是那个——那个名字超级奇怪的公司……叫什么来着…..”</p><p>  Steve努力地排除路人们高喊着要买老冰棍的声音，捕捉着细碎的信息。</p><p> “九头蛇！对！那个公司叫九头蛇！天啊这么说来那个人——那个人难不成是他们的首席男模Winter Soldier？！”</p><p> “啊啊啊啊——Winter Soldier！！简直是男神！！好可惜啊刚才真应该冲上去找他要签名和合照什么的…….呜呜呜……”</p><p> “唉唉，别伤心啦，说不定下次还有机会……”</p><p>   Steve僵硬地给热情的人们塞着冰棍，回想着刚才那两个女生的对话。九头蛇…..首席男模….. Winter Soldier…….这些他平时都不怎么关注，所以并不清楚。但是如果这是和Bucky有关的话——他想，不管怎样都要了解这些事情了。</p><p>神棍局工作表彰大会。</p><p>   “本季度销量最高的仍然是SteveRogers的老冰棍。”Fury的话音刚落，大家就配合地稀稀拉拉地鼓起掌来，倒是Steve没有像以前一样露出一个傻气到灿烂的微笑向大家道谢。在表彰大会上他一直垂着头，眼睛直直地盯着鞋尖，一只手还插在口袋里摩挲着什么。</p><p>“嗨嗨，我们的首席推销员今天是怎么啦！”Tony咂咂嘴，毫不在意地调侃道，“是觉得这销量还不够，应该再向宇宙推广老冰棍吗！”</p><p>“Tony你真是…没看出来人家这是在失恋嘛！”Natasha挑了挑漂亮的眉毛，用胳膊捅了捅Tony，“你看他那失魂落魄的眼神，没准儿是心上人跟别人跑了呢。”</p><p>“就是，Nat说的对，Steve你有什么情感问题一定要说出来，我们都可以帮你的！”Clint连忙接过Natasha的话。</p><p>“……..”Steve叹了口气，抬起头看着桌子上这一圈眼睛闪闪发亮似乎随时准备捕捉第一手八卦新闻的同事，无奈地问道：“你们….有谁知道九头蛇吗？”</p><p>“哇哦！你是说最近那个火到炸的模特公司？！”</p><p>“什么叫最近啊，其实一直比较火，但前些时他们不知从哪儿挖过来了一个人气超高的模特！”</p><p>“就是那个冷冰冰的首席男模WinterSoldier吧！确实挺帅的，还有个铁胳膊呢。”</p><p>Steve终于在这一堆乱七八糟的讨论中找到了自己想要的信息，他刚准备开口，就被Fury的一声“安静！！”给打断了。</p><p>“正好Steve提到了那我就跟你们说好了。”Fury的目光依次扫过每一个人，“其实我们公司和九头蛇已经决定合作了。由他们的模特来代言我们的冰棍，效果一定不同凡响，这对双方都有利。其中，Steve……”Fury转向Steve，“由于你是首席推销员，所以九头蛇方面特许你在他们的模特中选一个代言你的老冰棍。你选好之后其他人会一一对应。”</p><p>Steve仿佛一下子被惊醒了，他捏紧了那根从没离开过口袋的小棍子，吐出那个陌生的名字：“Winter Soldier。”</p><p>“哇哦！首席推销员配上首席男模，绝了！”Tony拍手称赞，“真会选人，Steve！”</p><p>“这周六九头蛇有一场男模秀。Pierce已经给我们安排了最好的位置，方便我们了解每一位模特。各位不要迟到了。今天的会就开到这里。”Fury挥了挥手，示意员工们可以各回各家了。</p><p>“今天这么心神不宁，不会是因为那个首席男模吧？”Natasha半开玩笑地走到Steve身边拍拍他的肩，“怎么，你对他有意思？”</p><p>“……那是Bucky，我从小一起长大的伙伴。我们分开了一段时间。”Steve低下头，“我昨天早上碰到他了，但他不认识我。”他拿出那根小棍子，“我甚至还没来得及问他任何问题，包括他那只铁胳膊——他根本连说话的机会都不给我。”</p><p>“嘿，别担心。”Natasha向他挤挤眼，“反正我们会跟他们合作，你还怕找不到机会和他接触？再说了，我也会帮你的。”</p><p>“Nat……”</p><p>“你别忘了，我以前可是专业探子，这点事儿我还是能打听得到的！”Natasha自信地拍拍胸脯。</p><p>“谢谢你。”Steve感激地向Natasha点点头。Nat是值得信赖的同事，Steve相信只要是她想办的事就一定能办成，但是在这件事情上，他还是希望更多地依靠自己的力量。</p><p>周六。九头蛇男模秀。</p><p>神棍局的员工们坐到了最好的位置上，与人流隔开。</p><p>Fury和Pierce是老相识了，两人正在叙旧，模特们也已经在准备中了。</p><p>Steve焦急的目光在T台上扫了一遍又一遍，恨不得穿过T台直接跳到Bucky的更衣室去，但是他是个低调而有自制力的人，所以他只是握紧了拳头。</p><p>“放松，放松。”Natasha拍拍Steve的肩，“我真有点担心到时候Winter Soldier一上来你会扑上去死死地抱着他。”</p><p>“不会的。”Steve努力平静自己的声音，“我——”</p><p>灯光突然熄了，随即所有的亮光都聚集到T台上。</p><p>“开始了。”Clint小声说。</p><p>九头蛇的男模果然是一个比一个带感，压轴的是Crossbones，真名Brock Rumlow，据说和Winter Soldier关系不错。——这是Steve从Natasha那里得来的消息。</p><p>台下的呼声已经快要把场地给掀翻了，最后出场的当然是九头蛇的首席男模Winter Soldier。</p><p>Winter Soldier这次没有戴鸭舌帽，但是他微长的卷发扎了一个小辫子，黑色的墨镜和口罩几乎把他的整个脸都遮了起来，但是仍然能让人感受到他面部清晰的轮廓。一套黑色的西装将他完美的身材衬得恰到好处。</p><p>他走到T台的最前面停下。Steve正好在他的正前方，离他最近的位置。</p><p>Winter Soldier站定，揭下口罩，手顺势环了一圈勾下墨镜，在把这两样东西抛到身后的同时拉掉了发圈，长发瞬间披散下来。这一连串的动作引得人们大声尖叫，空气热得几乎可以烧起来。</p><p>Steve快要窒息了。</p><p>Winter Soldier的眼睛很美，美得没有一丝温度。他的表情和他那只金属手臂一样，冷冷的。他的目光没有停留在任何人身上，Steve甚至不知道他到底在看哪里。在他思考这个问题的时候，Winter Soldier已经转过身，无视火一般热情的观众，走回了原位。</p><p>“你表现出了非凡的自制力，Steve。我们下次神棍局表彰大会上应该加一条【最佳自制奖】颁给你。”Natasha笑着说。</p><p>当然，这句话在男模秀之后的合作商讨会上完全作废。</p><p>“神棍局的首席推销员指明让Winter Soldier来代言老冰棍。”Pierce朝Winter Soldier招手，示意他跟Steve一起离开。“你去和Rogers先生商量一下怎么代言比较好。接下来，Crossbones你代言…..”</p><p>“Buck….不对，Winter Soldier。”Steve在九头蛇的更衣室里开口，这里除了他们俩没有别人。“我们……”</p><p>“听着，我不认识你。”Winter Soldier打断他，“我也不知道你说的Bucky是谁。但既然公司要求我们合作，我就必须听你的意见。不过你最好别说太多废话，毕竟我还要在这里换衣服。”</p><p>Steve愣了一下，随即点点头，好歹现在他有说话的机会了：“我想老冰棍的代言可以用到你那条机械臂——嗯，我能问下它是怎么来的吗？”</p><p>真是蠢爆了的打听方式啊…在门外偷听的Natasha默默地抚了抚额头。</p><p>“我不记得了。”Winter Soldier眨眨眼，Steve觉得他做这个动作的时候全身都散发着“我很无辜我什么都不知道你别问我”的气息。</p><p>“呃…..那，那你记不记得小时候，你总是去买一个小男孩儿的冰棍，然后…..”Steve不想这么早就放弃，他边说边小心翼翼地观察Winter Soldier的表情，希望探查到哪怕一丁点儿变化，“然后你和他成了很好的朋友，还……接吻了？”</p><p>事实让Steve失望了。Winter Soldier摇摇头，对此毫无反应。</p><p>“我想你应该回避一下，我要换衣服了。待会儿我还要去买牛奶。”Winter Soldier说。</p><p>Steve正在口袋里掏着什么，听到这句话眼睛突然亮了。对！牛奶！这个说不定可以帮他记起来！他欣喜若狂地夺门而出，幸亏Natasha及时侧过身才免于被他撞倒在地。</p><p>Winter Soldier不解地看着这个号称神盾局首席推销员的金发男人狂奔出去，低头的时候无意中在地上发现了一根小棍子。</p><p>看来是刚才那个叫Steve的人落下的。Winter Soldier捡起小棍子，想起来这玩意儿好像前几天才碰到他时他就拿出来唠叨了好一会儿，看样子这对他来说是非常珍贵的东西——或者，对于他和“Bucky”来说。</p><p>Winter Soldier仔细地盯着那根棍子看了好一会儿。这次与上次不同，没有了匆忙，没有了仓促，没有了急躁。他慢慢地把小棍子反过来，轻轻地用手抚着刻在那上边的“Steve&amp;Bucky”，静默了很久。</p><p>他觉得自己的心里似乎有什么东西正在慢慢苏醒。有个声音在呼喊他，发出声音的那个人很急切，盼望着他记起一些东西。</p><p>一些…..很远，但很珍贵的东西。</p><p>Winter Soldier换好衣服，把头发整整齐齐地扎起来，轻轻摩挲着那根小棍子，将它揣进了上衣口袋。</p><p>  去把这个还给他吧。</p><p>  Winter Soldier这么想着，结果刚一打开门就差点和外边的人撞个满怀。</p><p>“……Ste…..Steve……？”他迟疑地叫出了这个久违的名字。</p><p>  Steve瞪大眼睛，他正抱着一大袋子牛奶，差点儿就这么冲进了更衣室。</p><p>“Bucky…..你在叫我？！你是在叫我吗！上帝啊，你记起来了？”Steve激动得差点直接把怀里的牛奶都捏爆了。</p><p>“不….没有…..”WinterSoldier转身，“但至少我知道了那个Bucky对你来说很重要。”</p><p>  Steve跟在他后边走进更衣室，带上了门。他把那一大袋子牛奶整理好，放在长凳子上。</p><p>“你刚才走的时候，掉了这个。”Winter Soldier从兜里掏出小棍子递到Steve眼前。</p><p>Steve的身子猛地颤抖了一下，他小心翼翼地接过它，满脸愧疚：“我居然会弄丢这么重要的东西…..Bucky….我….”</p><p>“我可以要一盒吗？…这个。”Winter Soldier突然指着一盒牛奶开口。他眨了眨眼睛，微微嘟着嘴，一副很委屈的表情。他自己才不会觉得有什么委屈的事情，但他脸上的表情……无异于在Steve的心里开了几炮重弹。</p><p>“可以可以可以没问题！这就是为你买的！你随意…..全都是你的！”Steve脱口而出的瞬间觉得自己像极了那些痴迷Winter Soldier的小女生。她们一看到Winter Soldier连自己姓什么在干什么都快搞不清楚了。不过，Steve觉得自己在这方面貌似确实不亚于她们…..</p><p>   Winter Soldier用他那只铁胳膊简单粗暴地撕开了封口，喝牛奶的动作却意外的慢且轻柔。Steve盯着他喝牛奶的样子，忍不住想像以前一样伸手去戳一戳他的脸。</p><p>   但他突然意识到，这个人现在是Winter Soldier。在Winter Soldier的潜意识里，Bucky和Winter Soldier是两个毫无关联的人。所以，他暂时还不能用对待Bucky的亲昵方式去对待Winter Soldier，现在他们只是合作伙伴的关系而已。</p><p>  Steve的手就这么尴尬地悬在半空中，距Winter Soldier的脸颊咫尺之遥。</p><p>   Winter Soldier疑惑地抬起眼。老天，他的眼里似乎真的是无论何时都在弥漫着水雾，让人不忍心再多看一眼。</p><p> “你也要喝吗….？”Winter Soldier以为Steve是冲着他手里的牛奶来的，“味道很好。你刚才买了好多。”</p><p> “…….不，不是的——我……”Steve咬咬牙，他的身体里像是有火在燃烧，侵蚀着他的每一寸肌肤。他想让眼前的人记起来。</p><p> “那个人….是不是你？”Winter Soldier拿着没喝完的牛奶，毫无自觉地舔了舔嘴唇，“我刚才….看到那根棍子的时候，感觉有人在很大声地喊。我不知道那是谁，在喊些什么，但我感觉到他想让我…..记起些什么。是你吗…..？”Winter Soldier抬起头，迎上Steve热切的目光。</p><p>   下一秒，他就被对方摁着后背被迫撞进对方的怀里，手上的牛奶泼了两人一身。</p><p>“真糟糕。我喜欢这件衣服。”Winter Soldier砸着嘴抗议了一句，但并没有做出身体上的反抗。</p><p> “是我….那一定是我……”Steve这一次很坚定，“我想让你记起来你是谁。”</p><p> “我知道你想说我是那个Bucky。”Winter Soldier平静地解释，“但我……我真的记不起来你说的任何事情，它们,….太模糊，以至于我不知道是不是我亲身经历过的。”</p><p>   同一时间，九头蛇会议室。</p><p> “所以说，你们的Winter Soldier…..真的就是Steve日思夜想的Bucky喽？”Natasha打了个响指，“也亏你们想得出来。”</p><p> “真是的，还不是得怪那小子自己！”Rumlow脸上写满了不耐烦，“我们那天搭台子搭得好好的，那小子偏要跑过来凑热闹，结果哪知道我他妈手一滑，版子掉下去了。那小子也是傻乎乎的，估计以为我要被砸到了，居然冲这边跑了过来，那不被砸到才他妈的怪了呢！不过那小子被砸得确实挺惨，左边胳膊都给废掉了。”</p><p> “后来给送医院治疗后医生说他失忆了，以前所有的事情都不记得。”Pierce补充说，“我们只知道他叫Bucky，因为他的包上边挂了个小牌子，可是还是不知道他的家人和朋友是谁，又不能丢下他不管。而且这孩子失忆以后性格好像变得有点冷淡，因为他完全搞不清楚状况。不过我看他也挺有潜质的，干脆就把他打造成模特在公司待着好了。而且我们还花大价钱给他被弄残的左手装了机械臂。”</p><p> “那你们为什么一直不告诉他他的真名是Bucky？”Clint插嘴问。</p><p> “他可是个不稳定的家伙，谁知道他晓得自己是Bucky之后会怎么闹！再说了，我们得保持九头蛇模特的神秘性，对外公布的全是艺名，万一他小子哪天想不开大喊着‘我是Bucky我不是Winter Soldier你们赔我钱让我走你们这是在拐卖人口’怎么办？那我们九头蛇还不得赔得倾家荡产啊…..”Rumlow翻了翻白眼，表达了对这个白痴问题的鄙视。</p><p> “说到底你们就是怕他要打官司招来麻烦，又不忍心丢下他不管，结果顺便想了个绝妙的办法反过来让他给你们公司吸金….是吧？”Fury斜眼瞄着Pierce，“还真像你的作风。”</p><p> “别说的我好像是人口贩子一样。”Pierce对Fury的语气很不满，“我可是把他发掘成了首席男模。他现在可红透半边天了，只怕感谢我都来不及呢。”</p><p> “行了行了打住打住，咱们说正事儿。”Natasha不想看这两个人斗嘴皮子，“医生还说了什么没有？能不能治好他？”</p><p> “…..据说需要让他受一些刺激……”Rumlow摸着下巴回忆道，“比如让他看到什么让他以前印象深刻的东西或者是非常重要人的话，似乎可以恢复记忆。不过到目前为止我们还没有……”</p><p> “做好准备。”Natasha狡黠一笑，“Bucky马上就会回来了。——不过你们倒也不用担心官司什么的，因为那俩小情侣一相认估计就亲热去了，没空管你们这些破事儿。”</p><p>   更衣室内。牛奶大概都快被室内的温度加热至沸点了。</p><p>   Steve抱着Winter Soldier，沉重地呼吸，拼命忍耐着。</p><p> “如果真的是这样…..你得想办法让我记起来。”Winter Soldier简直像是在说一件和自己毫不相关的事情，虽然他们俩现在身上都沾着牛奶，黏糊糊的，但谁的心思都没放在脏兮兮的衣服上。</p><p> “我能想到的只有一个办法。”Steve的声音有点颤抖，“你要试试吗？”</p><p> “随便做什么都行。只要能让我想起点什么。”话音刚落，Steve的嘴唇就覆了上来。Winter Soldier下意识地用手环住金发男人结实的后背。</p><p>   Steve的大脑停止工作了，他想起了布鲁克林的那个夏天，他和Bukcy一起吃完了最后一根老冰棍，唇舌相交。他像那天一样吻着他，不过技术可熟练了不知道多少倍。他不自觉地轻轻拉扯着Winter Soldier的头发，本来扎得好好的头发被他弄得一团糟。直到渐渐地觉得有点缺氧了，他才恋恋不舍地离开Winter Soldier柔软的唇瓣，红着脸有些狼狈地抹了抹嘴。</p><p>   Winter Soldier定定地看着他。</p><p>   大概五秒钟后，他的精神有点恍惚。他看到了一些场景——夏天的布鲁克林，两个坐在冰棍摊前的小男孩儿，还有亲吻。“Steve…..？我大概…..想起来了…..”<br/> <br/> “嘿！我想你们是不是需要老冰棍来恢……”更衣室的门被毫无预兆地推开，Steve和Winter Soldier不约而同地望向门外，看到Natasha拿着两根老冰棍站在门口。</p><p>   Natasha看到紧紧抱在一起，满脸通红地喘着粗气的两个人，他们的衣服还皱巴巴的，上边全是白色的液体。她立刻意识到自己出现在了一个错误的时间错误的地点。“噢，我想你们不需要这些了。继续吧，不打扰你们了！”Natasha非常识趣地迅速掩上了门，末了还大声地补了一句：“Steve，真有你的！”</p><p>更衣室里两个人的脸红一阵白一阵，愣了半天一句话也没憋出来，结果最后同时对着对方“噗嗤”一声笑了。让Natasha误会就误会了吧，反正也没什么大不了的，这事儿他们迟早会做，只是时间问题。</p><p> “Winter….不，Bucky。你真的记起来了？”Steve仍然有些不敢相信。</p><p> “我不会这么快就恢复所有记忆，但我能想起来和你相关的一些东西。至少，这个吻很熟悉。”Winter Soldier——我们现在还是叫他Bucky吧，对Steve扯出一个不太习惯的微笑。</p><p>   这对Steve来说足够了。他们有很多的时间，他们可以慢慢来。</p><p>   在九头蛇的会议室里，Fury和Pierce刚刚签了一份合同，两家公司将长久合作，推销员与模特之间会以“一对”的模式出现，二者可以互换身份，共同代言，结伴推销。</p><p>   拿到这个消息让Steve打消了为Bucky打官司的念头，况且Bucky自己也对Steve说，他这条铁胳膊可不是一般人能驾驭的了的。他想他现在对它还有些感情了。Steve看着他，心里暗暗有点不爽。天啊，他Steve Rogers作为神棍局的首席推销员，居然会和一只机械手臂争风吃醋！——不过这一点他不会告诉任何人的！<br/>神棍局和九头蛇的合作取得了巨大的成功，老冰棍成为了史上最为卖座的冰棍产品。首席推销员和首席男模在业绩上雄霸公司之巅，而在情场上，两人也如鱼得水，每天腻歪得让Natasha和Clint等一众人近乎崩溃，成功迫使他们批发了大量的墨镜以备不时之需。</p><p>   Steve和Bucky的生活仍在继续，Bucky的记忆正在慢慢地恢复，而Steve需要做的，仅仅是像他一直以来的那样，陪着他，直到最后。<br/> <br/>===FIN===<br/> <br/>【结尾彩蛋】<br/>“哎罗师傅啊，这老冰棍多少钱一根？”<br/>“10块。”<br/>“这么贵？！！便宜点呗．．．要不打个对折？”<br/>“好，也行吧。”<br/>“呃．．．．”（翻钱包．．．．）“我只有2块…..”<br/>“诶…2块太少了一点…..3块吧？”<br/>“啊啊啊我真的只有2块钱求你卖给我吧！我也找不到人借那1块钱啊…….”<br/>两人面面相觑N分钟后……<br/>“好吧我卖给你…..”<br/>“QAAAAAAQ罗师傅你果然是神棍局最好的人！”<br/>“拿好….不过它已经化掉了….就在咱们刚才讨价还价的那会儿…..”<br/>“……….”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>